Our Baby
by Eggy Weg
Summary: Webb/Mac Mush


Title: Our Baby  
  
Author: Eggy Weg :)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: Webb/Mac Ficlet.  
  
Spoilers: Ancient British Cell net advert.  
  
Summary: A pregnant Mac phones Clay.  
  
Archive: Sure.  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine and the dialogue is not mine. No money is being made it's just for fun.  
  
AN: There was this advert I used to love as a kid (John Simms was in it) and last night I found a video with it on, so I decided to make it into a fic. All the dialogue is from the advert, all I changed were the names.  
  
~~~  
  
Taking a large swig of coffee he remembered how old it was and forced himself to swallow the stone cold liquid. He roughly put down the file and rubbed his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time in how ever many minutes. It had been a hellishly long week and all he wanted to do was to go home and get lost in the arms of the woman he loved.  
  
It was the screeching of his cell phone which woke him three hours later.  
  
"Webb" He groggily answered.  
  
"It's me" Mac's cheery voice came over the line instantly bringing a smile to his face.  
  
"What is it time?" His brain clicked on and he quickly stood up rushing to the door, completely forgetting about work. The birth of his child was one thing he wasn't going to miss; even if he did have a meeting with the director in... he looked at his watch... five minutes.  
  
"Don't panic, I'm just testing". She laughed at his eagerness, it did seem like they had been waiting forever.  
  
"How do you feel?" He asked calming down looking at her photo; quietly reminded himself that was only spending time away from her now so that he could be there afterwards, for them both. He hadn't been home in days and it was all he could do to keep from cancelling the meeting and running home.  
  
"I think I'm developing a blowhole" She moaned. He hadn't been there this morning when she woke up, so she spent the day moping about finally deciding to phone him. Work or no work she needed to hear his voice, if only for a couple of seconds.  
  
"You look wonderful..." He grinned closing his eyes and picturing what she had looked like when he had seen her last "Womanly" was the first word which came to mind.  
  
"I can't tell what colour my pants are without taking them off" She said carefully lowering herself into a chair feeling the need to vent, if she had to suffer then so should he. She was sick of being pregnant; she just wanted their baby to be here already and in their arms.  
  
"Sensual...Curvaceous" He carried on with his list. She had developed this amazing glow; a glow which only served to heighten her already beautiful looks.  
  
"My bra was designed by Russian shot putters" She whined.  
  
"Mac" He tried to stop her knowing she was fishing for compliments again.  
  
"To keep their shots in" She finished anyway knowing he secretly loved it.  
  
"Alright, I give in you look a tiny bit bulbous" He joked praying she wasn't about to go into a mood swing. He had learned not to joke early on in the pregnancy and it was a lesson he wouldn't soon forget, but she was acting more steady headed now.  
  
"What" That was the first time he had ever said that! Bulbous!  
  
"Let's stop after we have five" He said making her smile; that was the number of children they had agreed on and he intended to stick to it morning sickness, moods swings, waddle and all. He loved it.  
  
"We're only having one. I'm never sleeping with you again after what you've just said" She playfully informed him glad to hear that the tension had disappeared from his voice.  
  
Looking down at his watch he realised he was late for the meeting with the DCI and he ran out of the office picking up his coat on the way. He was going home tonight no matter what.  
  
"Don't call me for half an hour unless it's an emergency" He said entering the lift wishing he could talk to her for longer.  
  
"This is an emergency. I'm fat" She reminded him for the hundredth time.  
  
Leaning against the wall of the lift he smiled how wrong she was. He had never once seen her as anything less than perfect and he wanted her to know that she was still perfect now "You're not fat. You're just keeping our baby warm."  
  
'Our baby'  
  
She couldn't help but smile too "You always say the right thing" She laughed contently taking a sip of her hot chocolate. But it didn't take long before she remembered.  
  
"That's how I ended up like this in the first place"  
  
~~END~~ 


End file.
